


Omni Effect

by TrueWarrior98



Category: Ben 10 Series, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueWarrior98/pseuds/TrueWarrior98
Summary: Ben wakes up on the Feros Colony with no idea how he got there. A few hours after fighting Geth and meeting up with Bynum and Jeong he meets Shepard and her team.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Kal'Reegar/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Omni Effect

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Omega's Samaratin on Fanfiction.net 
> 
> Also Ben will be with Liara

Ideas for plot welcomed. I have most of this planned out but need a few things.


End file.
